This invention relates generally to tool carriers, and more particularly to a tool carrier adapted for use in connection with a pail or bucket.
It has generally been the practice of those in the construction industry to utilize empty pails or buckets, for instance five-gallon spackling buckets, for carrying larger tools and materials such as power saws or large pipe wrenches. This practice developed by reason of the large quantity of such pails or buckets being left at construction sites after the contents thereof, for instance spackle, were emptied therefrom. Thus, many contractors in the construction industry such as plumbers, carpenters, electricians and tilers, taking advantage of the large interior of such pails or buckets, appropriate these discarded pails or buckets for use as tool or material handlers.
While these pails or buckets are generally used for larger tools and materials, many smaller tools and materials find their way into the bucket where they are not easily retrieved from below the larger tools or materials. This occurs mainly because contractors will often select the smaller tools required for a particular job and place them in the bucket so that they need only carry the bucket to that particular job site, leaving other tool chests in their work vehicles or workshop.